


Trans dallon (working title)

by Synyster221b



Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M, Ftm dallon Weekes, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synyster221b/pseuds/Synyster221b
Summary: Dallon Weekes is not a girl





	1. Chapter 1

Breezy Weekes was the best wife in the world. We were 21 when we got together and I can honestly say it was love at first sight she was wearing a beautiful short dress just past her thighs on a night out with some other girls and I was wearing a blue skirt to my knees and a t-shirt (as you can tell breezy had the better fashion sense) and are only 23 now. My mom and dad weren't exactly pleased with my "decision" to be a lesbian and marry a woman but I honestly didn't care and they got used to the idea of they're daughter and daughter in law. But lately things have been awkward and it's my fault and I've been distant I know I have.

Date night. Breezy and I were staying in for dinner fancy restaurants weren't our style. So it was movie and my awful cooking and started out well, laughter and love. But something happened, I can't really remember what, but I ended up walking to the bathroom and not coming out. I heard the door creak and breezy step in. I felt my breath weaken and I pulled harder on my hair.

"Baby..." breezy whispered, trying to take me into a hug. I pulled away, looking at the wall as I cried. "Baby, what's wrong?" She turned me around, cupping my cheek in her hand. "You've been like this for well over a year now, baby, I'm worried..." 

"Don't be, it's- nothing." Breezy sighed, looking down at the ground. 

"You're not happy... Is it me?" As she looked back up at me, I saw the tears. 

"God, no! Bree, I fucking love you! It's not you, it's nothing, okay?" I stared into her eyes, knowing she wasn't giving up. 

"Are you not gay or something?" She asked softly. 

"No," I responded. there was a silence

"Breezy I'm transgender I'm a guy I'm so sorry I was scared to tell you" I stood up and walked out of the bathroom back to the sofa and sat down. She followed me, grabbing my hand. "honey?" As I rested my head on the table, she knew. 

"I'm so sorry, I love you." 

That's how I came out. That night I slept in the guest bedroom. Not because breezy was mad at me in any way, I wanted to be alone. I didn't know what she thought or what she wanted to do. 

It was the middle of the night when breezy climbed into the bed, wrapping her arms around me. I sighed, wrapping mine around her. I looked at her, sighing, looking back up at the ceiling. 

"Do you hate me now?" I asked, my voice soft and clogged with tears. 

"No. I just- have I lost my wife? Do I now have a husband?" As I tried to find the right words, she talked again. "You know this will take me a while to get used to?" I nodded.

But I am happy I found a wife that is supportive and bi. She's the best thing that has ever happened to me.


	2. Chapter 2

A year later

Things with his family hadn't gone great they weren't accepting of they're son. And he had switched his name from Diane to dallon. He was my handsome man now. He had been on T for 3 months and He was working a job I know he hated to try and raise money for surgery. And I was helping out the best I could I wanted my boy happy. We were sitting on the couch cuddled together watching a movie. When dallons phone ringing interrupted us. He pulled himself away from me to leave the room and answer. The phone call lasted almost 10 minutes and when he came back into the room he looked shaky and nervous.  
"I've been approved for top surgery"   
I ran up and hugged him we were both laughing and crying in happiness. 

(Been on T for 9 months now  
6 months later 

Dallon had fully recovered from his surgery although he was only comfortable shirtless in front of me and his best friend Ryan. His voice had deepend and his shoulders were broader he looked manly and I never failed to tell him that almost everyday.

It was a regular day except I'd gotten a phone call which was meant for Dallon to invite him to audition for panic at the Disco and I can't wait to tell him, he's wanted to do music again for so long and he'll finally get to do it as himself so I was cooking us special dinner for him as a surprise band then I was gonna tell him. It will be great we get to fly out to California meet the band and then he auditions I can't wait I just had to wait for him to get home. I was glancing at the clock waiting for Dallon to walk in complaining about his day. But nothing. 

15 minutes past and still the door didn't opened I rung him and no answer. 

30 minutes past and I was pacing around the room texting and calling his phone. 

45 minutes and I'm crying he's not here what if something happened what if he's dead. 

It's on the hour mark that the door opens and a soaking wet brusied Dallon walks in. I rush towards him he looks awful half the face is covered in bloody scrapes and he's holding his ribs. 

"Sweetie...." I start towards him and he collapses sobbing into my arms. We fall to the floor and I hold him stroking his hair and muttering to him. 

It's half an hour before he calms down enough to speak "breezy" I lift his face from my chest and stroke his cheek softly.   
"What happened sweetie"  
"One of the guys at work he overheard a conversation he found out I was trans and he kicked the crap into me" he starts sobbing again. "I didn't even do anything what did I do wrong"  
He's near hysterical. And I have to keep a tight grip.

We stay there for most of the night. 

"I can't go back to that job" dallon whispered after such a long silence   
"You got the audition for panic Sweetie" dallon looked at her with such hope it almost broke breezys heart.   
He sniffed softly pulled away enough to wipe his eyes and look at her "do you think I can get it" even brusied and bloody he still looked beutiful. "I have every faith in the world my darling"


	3. Chapter 3

It was a few days later and the couple were getting ready to head to out to the uries house in California. They were set up in a hotel which Brendon was nice enough to pay for. Dallons brusies were healing somewhat he still had a black eye brusied cheek and a cut lip but he was getting there. He was more withdrawn now wouldn't talk to loudly. Hardly looked anyone even me in the eyes, I was worried about him but maybe this audition would be good. Bring him out of his shell.

We arrived at the uries house after a short drive and looking up at a large house double checking the address before ringing the doorbell. Dallon and I could hear scuffling and voices inside before the door opened to reveal a beautiful woman who must be Brendon's wife.

"Hey there I'm Sarah you must be Dallon and Breezy" she was smiling although her face dropped a lite seeing Dallon's bruises she tried to hide her shock which I was glad about. "Come on in Brendon's just in the living room" 

Walking through the house (I didn't let go of Dallon's hand which was shaking slightly) it was like a mansion all fancy and expensive but then again they could afford it. 

When we finally reached the living room we were greeted by the sight of four guys and a drum kit and guitars all set up. The shortest of the men looked up and grinned when he saw us, he had brown hair in a quiff and a sleeve of tattoos, Brendon. He practically bounded towards us and I could feel Dallon flinch slightly. He was always nervous now.  
"Hi hey you must be dallon right and the wife breezy yeah?" Brendon spoke quickly and I exchanged a glance with Dallon which he returned smiling slightly. "Yeah and you must be Brendon" dallon extended his hand for a shake. But instead Brendon pulled him in for a hug causing Dallon to yelp slightly. Brendon dived backwards "sorry dude" it was awkward and Dallon nodded slightly 

After the audition

"What happened there dude" Zach was gesturing at Dallon's brusied face.  
Dallon swallowed thickly "I uh i- I well I got mugged by two guys a couple of uh days back" he wouldn't look at anyone and I even side glanced at the lie but I could see the anger on Zach's face.   
"Assholes am I right?" Brendon took a swig of dear before clinking with bottle with Dallon's still untouched one "at least you're in good company here"  
"Yeah"  
"So I guess we may as well say it you in dude because we want you?" Brendon was blunt and straight to the point and both Dallon and I's heads shot up.  
"What you mean I got it"


End file.
